the_flashfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskussionsfaden:D-original/@comment-24999463-20150517114554/@comment-5167151-20150524084745
Phantom Infinity sagte: Hey, hey. Warum denn gleich so aggressiv? Was habe ich dir denn getan? Du hast viel zu früh ein Wiki gegründet, was u.U. späteren Fans dieser Serie die Chance genommen hat eines zu gründen, dank Kurzsichtigkeit bei der Wikia Erstellung auch jeglichen Fans der Comicfigur allgemein die Chance genommen ein allgemeines Wikia zu der Figur im Bereich Comics zu erstellen genommen, hast viele Fehler und Halbwahrheiten in deinem Wiki drinne (die größte Unverschämtheit aller Zeiten dürfte wohl die Tatsache sein das du es wagst den Artikel zur Hauptfigur Supergirl nicht Supergirl zu nennen, sondern Kara Denvers, das kommt schon einerfür mich sehr persönlichen Beleidigung nahe selbst in Tarantinos Film KILL BILL erklärt Bill Beatrix das im Gegensatz zu anderen Superhelden Superman wenn er aufwacht Superman ist, sein Kostüm seine wirkliche Kleidung ist und er sich verkleiden muss um Clark Kent zu werden. Mit anderen Worten Superman, und Supergirl, sind die ECHTEN Identitäten und die Zivilnamen nur die Codenamen zur Tarnung in der Welt der Menschen) dann zeigst du mit der von mir kritisierten Sache mit dem Serienuniversum und auch schon mit der überflüssigen Anfrage nach einer Partnerschaft selbst (mit dem Beitritt zur DC Wiki Connection biste nämlich schon automatisch der Partner von allen Wikias in der DC Wiki Connection) auch ein gesundes Maß an Unwissenheit bzw zumindest grobe Schluderichkeit. Aber mein Tonfall könnte wohl etwas zu "rau" gewesen sein, gerade weil du mich halt noch nicht wirklich kennst, das geb ich gerne zu und dafür schonmal ein Sorry! Phantom Infinity sagte:Mir gleich vorzuwerfen, ich sei kein wirklicher Fan, nur weil mir diese Information bisher unbekannt war. Hehe nein glaubst du wirklich ich wäre so dämlich bzw vermessen dir nur deswegen sowas vorzuwerfen? Nicht jeder kann immer alles sofort wissen da hast du recht. Nein der Vorwurf ist aus einem allgemeinen Bild das ich von dir gewonnen habe, nachdem ich mich in deinem Supergirl Wiki umgesehen habe plus der Erfahrungen der letzten Zeit in den anderen Wikis heraus entstanden. Ich räume da natürlich sofort ein mich irren zu können. (Allerdings irre ich mich selten ^^) Phantom Infinity sagte: Und schließlich habe ich auch noch ein Privatleben mit Freunden, Sport und anderen Dingen Na stell dir mal vor, ICH AUCH! ;-) Dazu kommt ein Job und jede Menge weitere Hobbys wie u.a. ja auch das lesen der einzelnen DC Comics selbst oder das arbeiten an diversen Wikias. ^^ Phantom Infinity sagte:und bin nicht gewillt, den ganzen Tag lang im Internet nach den neuesten Informationen zu meinen Lieblingsthemen zu suchen, nur um damit dann in irgendwelchen Foren andere Personen niederzumachen. Wie gesagt es geht mir kaum darum das dir diese eine spezielle Info fehlt und wenn du mich kennen würdest wüstest du auch das ich der letzte bin der andere in irgendwelchen Foren oder Wikias vollmeckert. Das erlebe ich bei meiner Arbeit in z.b. dem Flash und Arrow Wiki selbst häufig von anderen, oder sehs bei diversen Kommentaren von Youtube Videos usw usf. Bringt mich selbst immer ein wenig auf die Palme solche Leute. Ich hab aber in meinem Kommentar hier nach meinem Link auch ein paar andere Sachen angesprochen, die diesbezüglich auch ruhig mit einbezogen werden könnten. Glaubst du Leute so sind wie du es von mir annimmst bekommen Nachrichten wie diese hier zugeschickt? http://de.batman.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:8138 Du kannst übrigens gerne mal in das da angesprochene Forum gehn und mal da die Frage in den Raum werfen was die dort meinen wie gut sich der User namens "Mad Hatter" mit dem DC Comics Multiversum auskennt. Sei aber dann nicht überascht wenn du Dinge wie "lebende DC Comics Enzyklopedie" oder "Sheldon Cooper der DC Comics" zu hören bekommst. Ohne jetzt angeberisch klingen zu wollen aber ich weiß so einiges über die DC Comics Welt und könnte vermutlich stundenlang über Dinge daraus reden von denen du bisjetzt nichtmal was gehört hast. ;-) Phantom Infinity sagte: Aber schließlich hätte sich in den paar Monaten bis zur Ausstrahlung der Pilotfolge von "Supergirl" (voraussichtlich November 2015) ja noch einiges in diesem Universum ändern können. Solange brauchst du garnicht warten, die Pilotfolge gibt es nälich sogar jetzt schon ^^ Phantom Infinity sagte: Ich meine, wer hätte bei der Ausstrahlung der ersten beiden "Arrow"-Staffeln, die eigentlich noch ziemlich realitätsnah waren, schon damit gerechnet, dass im selben Universum einmal Überwesen, wie Flash, Firestorm oder Blackout auftreten würden? Nungut gerade die zweite Staffel mit der Arrow-verse Version von Solomon Grundy, Deathstrokes Mirakuru Soldaten und nicht zuletzt der Szene in der Barry vom Blitz getroffen wird stößt die Tür dahin schon einen kleinen Spalt auf, aber ja ich verstehe was du meinst. ^^ Phantom Infinity sagte: Aber da nun offiziell bestätigt wurde, dass "Supergirl" sich nicht das Universum mit "Arrow" und "The Flash" teilen wird, wäre eine Diskussion deswegen hinfällig. Diesbezüglich gebe ich dir auch recht, die "Supergirl"-Serie wird nicht im selben Serienuniversum angesiedelt sein werden. Dennoch ist dies kein Grund, mich gleich niederzumachen. da geb ich dir sogar ausnahmslos recht. Nur ist es 1. nicht DER GRUND dich niederzumachen und 2. ist es auch nicht GLEICH passiert sondern war lediglich der sprichwörtliche "letzte Tropfen" der mich dazu veranlasst hat JETZT mal was zu sagen. Phantom Infinity sagte:Um das zu beantworten, ja ich bin ein Fan, mit Leib und Seele für alles, was nur annähernd mit den DC Comics zu tun hat. Das freut mich sehr das zu hören. Aber wirft bei mir dann irgendwie weitere Fragen auf. Warum dann diese zur Schau gestellte Inkonsequenz beid er Artikelgestaltung? Warum bist du mir dann nicht längst in einem der DC Comics Wikias oder in einem der Foren übern Weg gelaufen? Warum diese völlig übereilte Wikia Gründung? um nur mal einige zu nennen Phantom Infinity sagte:Zwar haben es mir die beiden Kryptonier nicht so angetan, wie viele andere Titelfiguren und zählen nicht unbedingt zu meinen absoluten Favoriten (sind aber auch nicht unwichtig und durchaus sehr lesenswert), aber das spielt in diesem Fall keine Rolle. Es tut mir leid dir das sagen zu müssen, denn im Gegensatz zu deiner Annahme bereitet es mir keine Freude leute i Internet zu kritisieren oder zu verbessern und ich habe weiß gott andere Dinge zutun als hier Stunden damit zu verbringen dir hier diese Zeilen zu verfassen, aber außer mir machts eben keiner. In dem Moment indem du entscheidest ein Wikia zu einem der beiden oder ein Wiki zu einer Serie/Film zu einem der beiden aufzumachen spielt es schon irgendwie eine Rolle ob die nun zu deinen absoluten Favoriten gehören oder nicht. ;-) Phantom Infinity sagte:Allerdings frage ich mich doch, wie du auf so etwas kommst, nur durch die Analyse meines ersten Kommentars... "viel viel viel zu vorschnell ein Wikia aufmachen aus irgendeiner euphorischen Laune heraus." Mich würde gerne interessieren, wie du zu so einer Schlussfolgerung kommst. Aus einem einzigen Kommentar heraus, in dem die Gründung des "Supergirl"-Wikis nicht einmal behandelt wird, zu erschließen, dass die Erstellung dieses Wikis unüberlegt und planlos gewesen sein soll, empfinde ich als Frevel, ich habe mir durchaus etwas dabei gedacht. Na aber gerne doch. Zunächst weißt du ja mittlerweile schon das ich das nicht aus diesem einen Kommentar hier herausgeschlossen habe. Aber in dem konkreten Fall reicht für eine diesbezügliche Aburteilung meienrseids schon die bloße Existenz deines Supergirl Wikis völlig aus. Du hast es zu früh aufgemacht, DA zu dem Zeitpunkt deiner Gründung lediglich ein 6 minütiger Trailer der Serie existierte. Warum ist das zu früh? na ganz einfach du (genauso wenig wie z.b. auch ich) weißt nichtmal ob dir die Serie überhaupt gefallen wird! Was wäre denn, wenn du dir dann wenn die Serie läuft die ersten paar Episoden anschaust und plötzlich merkst, die Serie gefällt dir garnicht? Du findest die Serie so schlecht das du sogar aufhörst sie zu schauen. Dann hast du ein Wiki zu dem Thema an der Backe das nichtmal (mehr) interessiert. Bzw zu wenig interessiert um auch konsequent in deinem Wiki was zu machen. Es dann aber auch Leute gibt die die Serie toll finden bis lieben und liebend gerne ein Wiki dazu führen würden, es aber nicht können da es ja schon deines gibt. GERADE bei FANBOYS kommts ja häufiger vor das die mit einer Interpretation "ihres" Stoffes in einem bestimmten Film oder ner bestimmten Serie nicht soooooooo zufrieden sind und das entsprechende Produkt oft regelrecht verteufeln. Beispiele dafür sind u.a. das konsequente Niedermachen der Zeichentrickserie "Beware the Batman" von seiten der Fans schon nach nur dem ersten Promobild zur Serie, die durchwachsenen Fanmeinungen zum MAN OF STEEL Film oder schlicht die einungen der meisten Fans zum Green Lantern Film von 2011. Ein schönes mir bekanntes Beispiel ist auch die Birds of Prey Serie. Das hier schonmal gesehen? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qpfzybyoTGw hier mal das intro https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzJT9zqVZtY würde diese Serie heute erscheinen würde jemand wie z.b. du vorschnell ein Wiki dazu aufmachen, in der Annahme die Serie wäre gut oder könnte im gleichen Serienuniversum wie ne andere DC Comics Serie spielen nur um dann festzustellen das die Qualität der Serie so mies ist, das sie weder einen selbst noch irgendeinen anderen großartig interessiert. Und die Möglichkeit das die Supergirl Serie deinen Geschmack nicht treffen könnte besteht zweifellos. Immerhin sind die Hauptpersonen Supergirl, Alexis Denvers und Cat Grant schonmal weiblich. Und Cat Grant wurde nicht zufällig zu einer "Der Teufel trägt Prada" liken Figur in der Serie gemacht, die nicht umsonst von der Schauspielerin gespielt wird die in den 90gern die Hauptrolle in der Ally Macbeal Serie hatte, die igrendetwas zwischen "Sex and the City" und "Law and Order" war. Im schlimmsten Fall ist die Serie also hauptsächlich auf ein WEIBLICHES Publikum zugeschnitten und wir Männer müssen feststellen das die Serie die sich im wesendlichen mit alltäglichen Problemen von Mädchen befasst nicht sooooooo gut bei uns ankommt wie gedacht. Das Superman und Supergirl wie du ja zugibst nicht ganz oben auf deienr Favoritenliste stehen ist auch wieder ein weiteres Indiz das dir die Serie evtl auch nich so gut gefallen könnte. Gibt aber noch viele weitere mögliche Szenarios, z.b. die Serie Constantine https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqBidJLnLK0 Schicksal der Show, obwohl anders als die Birds of Prey sehr nahe an der Comicvorlage (auch wesendlich näher als Arrow oder Supergirl) und trotz vieler Fans und Ratings und Quoten durchaus im vergleichbaren Bereich von Serien wie Arrow oder auch Supernatural von der NBC nach unglücklicher Platzierung der Sendezeit jetzt tatsächlich nach nur einer Staffel aus 13 Folgen (die natürlich auch noch mit nem schönen Cliffhänger endete ^^) abgesetzt. Wäre die ne Superheldenserie gewesen oder von anfang an im Verdacht gestanden mit der Arrow Serie in irgend einer Verbindung stehen zu können, hätte vermutlich auch schon irgendjemand lange bevor der Pilot über US TV Schirme flittert ein deutsches Wikia zu dieser Todgeburt aufgemacht, die obwohl sie sogar von der Pro7/Sat.1 Group zusammen mit Gotham und The Flash eingekauft wurde, vermutlich niemals nicht im deutschen TV laufen wird. Witzigerweise gibt es jetzt lange nachdem die Zuschauer entschieden haben "no Superheroes? ok we dont give a fuck" tatsächlich gerüchte das Berlanti damit liebäugelt Constantine in sein Arrow-Verse der The CW einzuführen. ^^ oder hast du schonmal den Wonder Woman Pilotfilm gesehen, der so mies bei Kritikern, Fans und Senderchefs ankam, das es nie zur geplanten Wonder Woman Serie gekommen ist? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVRptUJocAo (die Musik stammt natürlich von der alten Wonder Woman TV Serie aus den 70gern ^^) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7khlfSE9Xmg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9KE1bYk2uw hm eine TV Show zu einer der berühmtesten weiblichen Superheldinnen, die sehr sehr starke Abweichungen zur Comicvorlage aufweißt und obwohl von vielen heißerwartet und von allen als totsichere kommende Serie erwartet letzten endes doch nicht umgesetzt............na hoffendlich erwartet die Supergirl Fans keine böse Überaschung. Ich könnte jetzt so noch stundenlang weiter amchen oder dir auch noch die ganzen anderen Schnellschüsse aufzählen wozu z.b. auch das Arrow Wiki gehört dessen Gründer ich schon laaaaaange nichtmehr im Arrow Wiki gesehen habe. Aber ich glaub du verstehst worauf ich hinaus will ;-) Und du kannst jetzt sagen was du willst, ich erleb doch diese Euphrorie Schübe, die in impulsiven Bearbeitungen von irgendwelchen Seiten resultieren, aus dem Drang heraus JETZT unbedingt GENAU JETZT wo mich das Thema gerade gepackt hat etwas diesbezüglich "machen zu müssen" immer und immer wieder. Auch dafür könnte ich dir dutzende Beispiele aufzählen. Wir wissen doch beide wie es war, du warst schon "angefixt" von der Supergirl Serie vor allem wegen einer potenziellen Möglichkeit, dass diese im selben Universum wie Arrow und Flash spielen könnte und der Trailer, der dir offensichtlich gefallen hat, hat dir den letzten nötigen Euphorieschub verpasst um in der den Drang entstehen zu lassen "jetzt muss ich ein Wiki dazu aufmachen! Jetzt mach ich eins auf!", obwohl du Supergirl nichtmal zu deinen Lieblingscharakteren zählst. Genauso wars, du weißt es und ich weiß es auch! Und klar war das zu früh, es ist noch vollkommen unklar ob die Serie gut wird, dir ausreichend gefällt um dich länger damit zu befassen (das sie nicht im Arrow-Verse spielt dürfte für dich schon der erste kleine Dämpfer sein vermute ich mal) und es ist absolut unklar ob diese Serie es überhaupt lange geben wird bzw ob sie jemals in Deutschland zu sehen sein wird (auch wenn ich sehr stark davon ausgehe das sie das wird). Und da brauchen wir auch jetzt nicht darüber zu diskutieren. Damit liegst du zwar voll im Trend, denn mir stößt durchaus öfters übel auf das es zu diesen ferfrühten Euphoriebeiträgen kommt. Ich bin da in dieser Beziehung wohl etwas altmodisch und möchte mir da halt erstmal einen intensiven Eindruck der entsprechenden Serie verschaffen bevor ich entscheide das sie mir ausreichend gut genug gefällt um viel von meiner Zeit und Energie in die Aufgabe ein entsprechendes Wiki dazu zu gestalten stecke, und bin der Meinung das sollten auch alle anderen so machen. ;-) Phantom Infinity sagte:Ich möchte dich jetzt nicht verbal angreifen (ich habe wirklich nichts gegen dich), aber eigentlich geht dich diese Diskussion nicht das geringste an, mein Kommentar war nicht an dich gerichtet; es war weder deine Meinung, noch sonst eine Einmischung deinerseits gefragt. Natürlich geht mich das etwas an! 1. Bin ich als Teil der DC Wiki Connection schonmal dein Partner Wiki und das Ziel der Connection ist ja folgendes "Ziel soll es sein, eine große und vielfältige Gemeinschaft zu bilden, die sich gegenseitig hilft und unterstützt. Unterstützungen können dabei zum Beispiel Verlinkungen zu den anderen Wikis, oder kleine Ergänzungen in den Partner-Wikis sein." Schon alleine um diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen geht mich das alles etwas an. 2. geht es mich dahingehend etwas an, da ich dein Wiki auf meiner Wiki Startseite verlinkt habe. Und ich habe den persönlichen Anspruch nicht auf irgendwelche unnützen Wikis zu verweisen, die den interessierten Usern nicht weiterhelfen, Fehlerhafte Informationen liefern oder in sonst irgendeiner Art udn Weise "verbesserungswürdig" sind. 3. Geht es mich als Riesengroßer DC Comics Fan, für den diese Sachen weitaus mehr sind als "nur irgendeine Serie die ich gern schaue" etwas an, wenn jemand Bockmist mit meinen Lieblingsthemen baut. 4. Geht es mich als hilfsbereiten Menschen, der ich nunmal bin, etwas an, wenn ich irgendwo Leute sehe die sich mit halbwissen oder fehlerbehafteten Informationen austauschen, diese Leute zu korrigieren bzw sie auf die unbebusst gemachten Fehler hinzuweisen. und last but not least geht es mich 5. etwas an, weil ich genau weiß das es letzten endes wieder einmal an MIR hängen bleiben wird die ganzen kleinen und größeren Fehlerchen die du machst ausbessern zu müssen. ^^ Und ich will es dir jetzt gleich tun und auch nicht persönlich oder beleidigend werden, denn auch ich habe nichts gegen dich, aber wenn dir nicht passt das ich mich einmische dann amche A kein Wiki zu irgendetwas was mit den DC Comics zuttun hat auf und wenn du nicht dazu bereit bist auf Kritik allgemein zu stoßen dann mache B überhaupt garnichterst irgendein Wikia auf! Du solltest lieber Dankbar dafür sein das ich mir die Zeit und Energie nehme, dich auf bestimmte Dinge hinzuweisen und jeden ratschlag von mir mit offenen Armen annehmen! Ich bin nämlich weit und breit der einzige, der mir soweit bekannt ist, der ein so umfangreiches und spezifisches Spezialwissen rund um die Welten der DC Comics Superhelden besitzt UND sich tatsächlich die Mühe macht in den entsprechenden deutschen Wikis auch etwas zu tun!!! Die meisten anderen Fans, die einen solchen Wissenstand mitbringen wie ich interessieren sich endweder einen feuchten Schiss für die Wikis allgemein oder gehen in die entsprechenden ENGLISCHEN Wikis um dort etwas zu machen, da sie ja der englischen Sprache mächtig sind. Der typische deutsche Wiki User bei den kleinstwikis zu den DC TV Serien lässt sich nämlich in fünf Kategorien einteilen: 1. die Motzer Die kommen nur in die Wikis um kommentare zu hinterlassen wie grottig die Wikis sind, oder das die englischen soviel besser sind oder um auf irgend einen anderen fehler im Wiki hinzuweisen. Zu der Kategorie zähle ich jetzt auch mal diejenigen die nur etwas in die Kommentarbereiche schreiben, auch wenn es positives ist bzw um evtl bekundungen zu irgendeinem Charakter sind wie "der ist soooo cool" und dergleichen 2. die Gelegentlichen Helfer das sind User, die meist Kleinigkeiten verbessern z.b. Rechtschreibfehler korrigieren, Links auf anderssprachliche Wikis des Themas setzen oder kleine Ergänzungen vornehmen. Sind aber eist nur ab und zu da oder amchen auch nur einmalig etwas 3. die "Euphories" die sind aus einer Euphorie heraus gerade vom Thema des Wikis "gepackt" worden und haben beschlossen deshalb aktiv im Wiki zu helfen. im Fall unserer Wikis sind das Leute die z.b. gerade die The Flash Serie sehen und davon begeistert sind, sich dann hier anmelden mehrere Tage lang hier etwas machen. haben allerdings auch nen Harken, sobald die plötzliche Euphorie über das Thema nachlässt, weil sie halt jetzt von was anderem "gefesselt" sind oder der Alltag also das Real Life dazwischen funkt sind die wieder weg. Außerdem sind sie oft auch die Quelle von Halbwissen und teilweise falschen Informationen in den Wikis, da sie eben keine Comicfans sind, sondern nur Fans der entsprechenden Serien oder Filme und ihnen somit das Backgroundwissen fehlt. Z.B. zähle ich auch die Leutchen dazu die das gerade in der aktuell gesehnen US Folge sofort auch ins deutsche Wiki zu übernehmen (Beispiele dafür z.b. das erstellen von Artikeln zur dritten Arrow Staffel samt spoilern der aktuellen US Ereignisse obwohl Artikel über z.b. John Diggle noch Stubs sind und noch massig Artikel zu Season 2 Charakteren fehlen oder auch schön da wird in meinem Batman Wiki im Artikel über die Comic Liga der Assasinen beim Abschnitt Mitglieder mal eben schnell "Arrow" hinzugefügt nachdem man Arrow S3 Folge 21 gesehn hat ohne sich der Tatsache bewusst zu sein das es in den Comics weder einen Charakter namens "Arrow" gibt noch Green Arrow in den Comics jemals ein Mitglied der Liga war ^^) 4. ham wa noch die obligatorischen Trolls also Leute die bewusst Schwachsinn in die Wiki Artikel schreiben und letztendlich 5. die tatsächlichen ständigen Wiki helfer, sehr sehr sehr sehr selten in unseren DC Connection Wikis zu finden und da meist unter den Admins der Wikis und Partnerwikis auch wenn dich mein Tonfall vermutlich erzürnt hat, solltest du trotzdem meine Hilfe und Mühe zu schätzen wissen und dir all das was ich dir sage zu Herzen nehmen und gut darüber nachdenken, du redest nämlich gerade mit demjenigen der dir langfristig in deinem Supergirl Wiki vermutlich die größte Hilfe sein wird! ;-) Phantom Infinity sagte: Aber diese Frage hätte ich schon noch gerne von dir beantwortet: Ich denke das is inzwischen ausreichend passiert ^^ Phantom Infinity sagte:Vermutlich wirst du diesen kompletten Kommentar nun in seine Bestandteile zerreißen und mir erneut irgendwelche fantasiereichen Vorwürfe machen, ich persönlich bin allerdings nicht an solchen Streitereien interessiert. Hehe ja ich rede tatsächlich sehr gerne ausführlichst bei Posts, aber nicht um dir "fantasiereiche Vorwürfe" zu machen sondern um zu helfen. Btw für zukünftige Diskusionen mit anderen mal ein kleiner Tipp, solche freundlich verpackten aber nichts desdo trotz abwertenden Schutzkommentare vor der Meinung/Argumentationskette des anderen stempeln dich in meinen und jedermans anderen Augen, die dazu fähig sind diese plumpe Argumentationsphrase zu durchschauen nicht etwa zum "moralischen Sieger" der Diskusion sondern zum eindeutigen Verlierer eben dieser ab ;-) Phantom Infinity sagte: aber der Vorwurf von "MadHatterJervisTetch", ich würde mich nicht mit der Materie beschäftigen und kaum damit auskennen, war für mich nur schwer verdaubar. Toll wenn du dieses gefühl mit tausend multiplizierst weißt du in etwa wie es mir ging als ich dein Wiki gesehen habe ;-)